This invention relates in general to a device for connecting the ends of a rope or the like together and, more particularly to a cleat-like device for permitting rapid and easy connection and disconnection of the ends of a rope.
A wide variety of devices and methods have been used to connect two ends of a rope together or to connect a rope to a structure. Typically, the rope may be used to tie down a container to the bed of a truck or the like, with the rope in tension at the connection. The most common method is to use one of many knots to tie the rope ends together or to a structure. While often effective, skill in tieing the knot and proper selection of a particular knot configuration for a particular purpose is required. Poorly tied knots, or the use of an incorrect knot may allow the knot to slip or may the knot very difficult to untie. Also, tieing a knot while maintaining proper tension in the rope is often difficult.
Because of these problems with knots, a number of mechanical devices have been developed to assist in connecting rope ends together or to structures. The most common device for connecting ropes to structures is the conventional cleat, which is firmly attached to the structure at its midpoint and has two ends or horns around which the rope is wound and tied. While very effective when used correctly, cleats are not suitable for connecting the ends of ropes together, where the rope is in tension. Cleats may have eyes for tieing ropes, such as is disclosed by Matthews in U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,203, or may include multiple hooks around which the rope can be wrapped, such as is disclosed by Newell in U.S. Pat. No. 3,715,782. Wires and other projections are sometimes added to cleats to improve capture of the rope by wedging the rope into wedge-shaped openings, as disclosed by Tuttle in U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,090. A particularly effective cleat-like device for connecting a rope to a structure is described in my copending U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 07/686,050, filed Apr. 16, 1991. While generally useful in connecting ropes to a structure, these devices are not well adapted to connecting rope ends together where the rope is in tension.
Generally, rope ends have been secured together with knots, with the disadvantages mentioned above. Attempts have been made to provide simple devices, such as metal plates with a plurality of holes through which the rope ends are threaded in serpentine fashion. These plates, often used with tent lines and the like, rely on friction between the rope and hole edges and often slip. While acceptable where occasional slippage is acceptable, they are not acceptable for such applications as holding cargo to a truck bed where slippage could be disastrous. These devices are also difficult to release where the rope is under considerable tension.
Thus, there is a continuing need for improved devices to aid in connecting the ends of ropes together, overcoming the prior problems of connection slippage, difficulty in making the connection, the requirement for considerable skill in making an acceptable connection and difficulty in releasing the connection when desired with the rope under tension.